


Emo kids and frat boys don't get along (right?)

by Rozuki



Category: Voltron legendary defenders
Genre: College AU, M/M, Multi, Self Harm, Slow Burn, emo keith, emo pidge, frat boy lance, how do you tag oops, ill add more tags along the way, klance, sunshine hunk, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozuki/pseuds/Rozuki
Summary: After lance gets turned down by a sorority girl for the last time, he decides to seek revenge. One "innocent" prank ends in a broken nose and new discoveries all because of a girl.Wait... a dude??





	1. Dude looks like a lady

**Author's Note:**

> Ok dudes so this is gonna be a fluffy one and I think some angst too... trigger warnings might come up. If so I'll put them in the "before notes" and I'll put *tw start* and *tw end* around them. Happy reading! Also be nice it's my first fic <3 
> 
> Also there as a tiiiiny self harm trigger in the last sentence. It's gonna kinda be a theme in this but if u wanna skip it you can do so easily.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After lance gets turned down by a sorority girl for the last time, he decides to seek revenge. One "innocent prank" ends in a concussion and new discoveries. All because of a girl... 
> 
> Wait...
> 
> A dude??!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be mostly fluffy, but any trigger warnings will be surrounded with *tw* so u can easily skip. 
> 
> In this chapter there is a self harm tw but it's just in the very last sentence so you can skip. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

“Alright guys, tonight is the night.”  
The leader of Alpha Sigma ( the hottest frat house at Altea college), would finally gonna get his revenge.  
“Lance... are you really sure this is the best idea?”  
“Of Course I am Hunk. I've been waiting to prank Delta Gamma ever since--”  
“Ever since Allura said she wasn’t into you?” Hunk interjected  
“Ugh, Shut up Hunk. Ok so here's the plan.” Lance retorted

Lance went on to tell them how they would get their revenge on delta gamma. The original plan was to sneak into their sorority and maybe spray shaving cream everywhere, but Lance needed more. Lance needed revenge. the new plan in Lance's opinion was perfect, but to the rest of the frat boys…  
“We're gonna kidnap the sorority girls!?” hunk asked in disbelief  
“ No! Of course not! We're... just gonna… take them... without their permission… late at night… ok so maybe we're kinda kidnapping them whatever.  
“I don't know Lance...”  
“Hunk,” he grabbed his shoulders “Buddy... are you chickening out on me now? Come on man, do it for me. Do it for Alpha Sigma.” Lance said, inciting patriotism amongst the others  
For lance hunk thought. He joined a frat house for his best friend why not kidnap some girls.  
“Yea alright but if we get caught it's your fault”

It was around 3:00 in the morning when lance woke up the boys  
“Rise and shine ladies... its time” Lance said, mischievously  
The boys tiptoed across the campus. About half way there, Hunk began to question things.  
“What if they are awake? What if we get caught? Is it really worth it? I think i'm gonna puke”  
“Buddy relax.we're gonna be fine.”  
The Moment of silence was quickly broken when hunk asked  
“How are we gonna get them and which ones are we gonna take?”  
Lance began to realize how poorly planned this was... but he wasn't giving up now

 

The frat boys stood in front of the sorority. Lance pulled out ski masks for ‘dramatic effect’. they crept into the door quietly as they could. Not exactly knowing what to do the boys stopped as Lance looked for Allura. They lingered behind him when he came to a stop He looked through a crack in the door. A sleepover. Perfect. He looked at the girls everywhere. He saw one girl, Haggar, who was in his history class before she was transferred due to being a total bitch. As he looked around he saw pidge. She were in Lance's math class but not for long. They were too smart so they moved two classes up. Finally, he saw Allura. Her impossibly thick white hair was hanging off the bed, her dark hand on some girls back. Then he realized he had no idea who was on the bed with her. She had dark hair, pretty short, but he couldn't see her face. Her skin was light and soft looking and her body was perfect from what lance saw. Not that it mattered.

The boys once again lingered behind lance. He realized there was no way they could actually take them so instead lance instructed to, “act creepy and kidnappy and give them a good scare.” He quietly stepped into the room to the bed. It was dark, so he couldn't see much. He beckoned to hunk for some help but he looked sick so he instructed another boy for assistance.  
This was it.They were about to make the move. Lance would grab Alura and the other by would grab the mystery girl. Last minute he decided to switch. He didn't want to come off desperate for Alluras attention...  
He counted down from three mouthing the numbers.  
3  
Lance looked at the mystery girl. 

2  
It was still too dark to make out who she was but he strangely longed to run his hand through her hair.  
1  
The Boy grabbed alluras shoulders and lance grabbed the mystery girls. Upon seeing the ski masks allura screamed waking up the rest of the girls. The mystery girl woke, looked at allura looked at lance and punched him in the nose Before he could say alpha sigma.  
“Holy shit!?”  
He gasped as the girl punched him again this time into the wall so he hit his head.  
The boys stood outside the door, mouths gaping. 

What the hell just happened.

“AHHH HIJO DE PUTA”  
Before the girl could hit him again, Allura recognized his voice.  
“Lance?!”  
Hunk turned on the lights and ran to lance  
“Wait you know this guy?” said a voice. Lance couldn't tell who it was but it was definitely a dude. Was there a dude in here?  
“Yes he was in my history class”  
Lances vision cleared up as Hunk stepped back revealing a guy holding out a hand.  
“Hey man you ok? I mean whatever the hell you were doing was stupid but i hit you pretty hard.”  
He hit him? But what about the gi-- oh my god he thought. He looked at his outdated hair realizing there was no hot mystery girl. Just this dude.  
“Uhhh--ye--yea i'm all--all good.” he tried to stand up but soon found himself on the ground again.  
“ Damn, i think he's got a concussion.” said the boy. Lance didn't recognize him.  
“Well he obviously has a fucking concussion dumbass. Look at the damned signs. It doesn't fucking matter anyways. Scared the shit out of Allura and disrupted my blessed fucking sleep. I say Let the bitch rot in hell.” said pidge. They cussed more in one sentence than lance thought was possible met before.

“go back to sleep pidge” just like that they plopped back onto the air mattress. “All of you go back to sleep ok? I’ll take him to the hospital so he doesn't die or whatever.”  
“Alright” Allura stated “i'll see you tomorrow”  
“See you then” she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek but it seemed chaste.  
“Can you walk?”  
Judging in his response of “ye-errrrrrrghhhhhh” he picked him up and asked who wanted to come along.  
“I will.” said Hunk “this sorry little ass belongs to me”  
“Oh alright... let’s go” said the boy  
“By the way i’m Hunk.”  
“I’m Keith”  
A voice began “and i’m Lance..” he said, voice cracking like 12 year old boy  
Keith laughed.

 

In the hospital keith told the doctors what happened and that he thought he may have a concussion from hitting his head on the wall.  
“I’m fine” said Lance  
“No” began hunk “no you are not”  
The doctors checked him out and got him higher than the fratboys after finals soon before Keith and Hunk came in.  
“Hey you okay?”said Keith  
“Pshhhhh yEa??!”  
Keith chuckled.  
“Jesus what did they give you?”  
Lance whispered “everythiiiinnnnnggggg”  
That made both of them laugh  
“You laugh a lot, Mr. Keith” slurred lance  
There was a slight pause before keith replied saying  
“No actually i uh-- i don’t.”  
Another pause.  
“Waawawawawait up a sec. So you're saying-- i make-- ya laugh? WOOoooAh you're like totally into me?!”  
“What?!” keith said blush creeping along his cheeks.  
“ oh iss okay i'm-- irresistible. Plus i thought you were pretty hot when i thought u were a girl.”  
“You thought i was a girl? When? How?”  
“Ahhh yea for sure. Thought you were a lady with short hair and a nice ass body. But i mean now you're just a dude with a nice ass body and a mullet.”

Keith began to blush impossibly more. He uncomfortably but his hand on his neck feeling his hair.  
“Oh... dshhh, don't worry... y… you look good withhhh a mullet. Which... isn't fair because if i got a mullet-- i'd look stupid... but you-- you are a cool mullet dude. And i hate it.” 

Keith and hunk chuckled again as lance started singing “dude looks like a lady”  
Keith thought of how flustered he got when lance said he had a nice body. But i mean who wouldn't. It doesn't mean anything.

Right? 

Lance fell asleep after a while and they let him since he needed the rest. They realized it was a bad idea since the awkward silence became unbearable. Why was he even here? I mean he punched him in the face and gave him a concussion but he kinda deserved it…  
Lance and hunk started talking to fill the silence.  
“So uh Hunk, how do you know lance?”  
“Oh we uh we've been friends for forever.” he began. “we met when we were in like third grade but lance moved schools when his parents got divorced.” silence enveloped the room. Keith felt strange talking about such personal things.  
“Then in i think seventh grade we went to the same school and from then on we did everything together. We went to high school together, college now, i love the guy but he's kinda an idiot.”  
Keith laughed but didn’t agree. Maybe because he didn’t love the guy maybe because he didn't think he was an idiot.

Once the meds wore off, keith took them home. 

The car ride started out quietly until lance felt the need to break the wall of silence.  
“So uhh thanks for taking me to the hospital and all that”  
“No problem. though to be fair I did punch you in the face”  
Hunk laughed  
“Yea that sucked. Anyways…”  
Silence ruled once again  
“So uhhh… did i say anything weird? Like while i was all drugged up and crap?”  
They both blushed, not knowing about each other's heating faces in the dark car.  
‘Uhmmmm” keith began “no not really”  
Hunk laughed at the lie.  
“What??? What did i say?”  
“N-nothing! N-not really…”  
“You told him he has a hot bod” hunk said  
“WHAT?!?” lance shrieked causing keith to swerve the old SUV.  
“No no no it's fine you were high you didn't mean it!” keith said trying to make  
“Oh my god im going to die”  
“Dude its fine you didnt mean it?!!!”  
“But when you're high you say the things you're thinking with no hesitation so technically he did mean it” hunk stated earning a glare from lance.  
“Sorry…” said lance  
Blushing keith looked on the road trying his best not to look at lance, and keeping his cool.  
“It’s ok. You didn’t do anything wrong.”  
“Why are you being so nice?”  
There was a long pause.  
“Maybe cause i punched you in the face…”  
“Well yea but i deserved it. You could have just beat me up and made someone else take me to the hospital’  
“Well do you want me to beat you up?”  
“No?!?!!”  
“So why are you complaining?”  
“I’m not complaining i just… thank you.”  
Keith allowed himself to look at lance.  
“No problem”  
After a few blocks they arrived at the college. Keith lance and hunk all lived in the same building, which lance thought was strange since he’d had never seen keith before until he explained he left during the second month of school returning only a week ago. 

“Here’s my number” keth said handing lance a slip of paper  
Lance looked down at the paper then up at keith. What the fuck lance thought  
“Ya know incase i punched you harder than i thought and you die or something.”  
“How am I supposed to call you if i’m dead.”  
Keith stared at him before saying “figure it out”  
Lance was getting the feeling that he didn’t like him very much. *tw* Little did he know of the tint on keith's cheeks as he walked off to his room, hoping lance didn’t see the lines carved into his forearm. *tw*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the last part (:


	2. Not that bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Keith gives lance his number, lance begins to text him. As they get to talking more Keith gets to thinking maybe he's not so bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much if you are reading this!!! In this chapter we get to meet shiro!
> 
> Also the name number I put is a disconnected number oops just don't call it

9:32 AM  
-saturday-

2:32) -(714)486-6843: heyyyyyyy  
2:35) - keeeeeef: uhm hi who is this  
2:35) - (714)486-6843: ???!!?!  
2:35) - keeeeeef: is this lance?  
3:36) (714)486-6843: no this is pablo  
3:36) keeeeeef: oh sorry i think you have the wrong number  
3:36) (714)486-6843: dude  
3:36) (714)486-6843: im kidding  
3:36) (714)486-6843: this is lance  
3:37) keeeeeef: oh  
3:37) keeeeeef: why did you say you were pablo  
3:37) (714)486-6843: it was a joke!  
3:38) keeeeeef: oh ok  
3:39) keeeeeef: i added your contact  
3:39) Lance McClain Sanchez: oooooooo ok what’s my contact name?  
3:39) keeeeeef: lance McClain sanchez?  
3:40) Lance McClain Sanchez: ok first of all how do you know my full name you stalker???  
3:40) keeeeeef: i’m not a stalker the doctor said your name  
3:40) Lance McClain Sanchez: …  
3:40) Lance McClain Sanchez: awwwwwwww you remembered my name <3  
3:41) keeeeeef: second of all?  
3:41) Lance McClain Sanchez: second of all why would you put that as my contact name???!!?  
3:42) keeeeeef: ...your name?  
3:42) Lance McClain Sanchez: yes! A contact name is supposed to show your opinions on someone! Its supposed to show personality! Not a full name!!!  
3:42) keeeeeef: oh okay then i’ll change it.  
3:42) Lance McClain Sanchez: thank you.  
3:43)Lance: ...sooooooo what did you change my contact to?  
3:43) keeeeeef: lance  
3:43)Lance: yes?  
3:43) keeeeeef: no i mean yr contact name is lance.  
3:43) Lance: ...  
3:44) Lance: i don’t think you're getting the point.  
3:44) keeeeeef: uuuugh fine what’s MY contact name?  
3:44)Lance: “keeeeeef”  
3:45) keeeeeef: ,,???!?  
3:45) keeeeeef: but that’s?? That’s not even?? My name??  
3:45) Lance: yea i know! That’s the point!  
3:45) keeeeeef: do you still have a concussion? Are you high??? What the fuck???  
3:46)Lance: no what???  
3:46) keeeeeef: so you just never make sense?  
3:46) Lance: keeeeeef just change my name :(  
3:46) keeeeeef: fine.  
3:48) keeeeeef: there we go.  
3:48) sir nags-alot: sooooooo what is it?  
3:48) keeeeeef: ?  
3:48) keeeeeef: oh  
3:48) keeeeeef: “sir nags-alot”  
3:48) sir nags-alot: …  
3:49) sir nags-alot: im sufficed  
3:49) keeeeeef: really???  
3:49) sir nags-alot: yes. offended, but sufficed  
3:49) keeeeeef: finallly jesus fuck  
3:50) sir nags-alot: language keith  
3:50) keeeeeef: oh sorry. does it bother u?  
3:50) sir nags-alot: im kidding its fine  
3:50) keeeeeef: fucker  
3:51) sir nags-alot: you cuss a lot  
3:51) keeeeeef: heh wait until you meet my friend pidge  
3:51) sir nags-alot: ah i see so i guess we’ll be keeping in touch? (;  
3:51) keeeeeef: ???  
3:51) sir nags-alot: well you said wait until i meet your friend pidge, which implies i’ll be meeting your friend pidge which implies we’ll be keeping in touch (also i think i heard them when you beat me up)  
3:52) keeeeeef: hm i guess. (sorry bout that)  
3:52) sir nags-alot: i mean we do go to the same school and all sooooo  
3:52) keeeeeef: yea… i gtg but i’ll c u around  
3:52) sir nags-alot: adios!  
3:52) keeeeeef: bye

 

Keith smiled down at his phone grabbing his jacket heading to head to work. He usually wouldn’t be too worried about being late since his foster brother was his boss, but he had been in an unusually bad mood. Keith guessed he was sexually frustrated because of his huuuuge crush on his friend allura. Allura wanted to be a vet, so she was still in college despite being 26, while shiro was 28. He ran out to his beat up bike and hopped on. The machine rutted making a strange sound before keith took off to the tattoo parlor. 

He himself didn’t have too many tatoos for someone who worked in a tattoo parlor. He did have quite a few though.  
He had a quote on his wrist right in very small font under his palm just above the scars and lines carved into his wrists. The quote read “patience yields focus”The next was a little red lion with armor about the size of a quarter on on his neck behind his ear. The last was a lavender hippo sitting on his collarbone. No particular reason. He just really liked hippos.

Aside from those he just had small things dispersed on his pale skin like hearts, doodles he drew and later tattooed onto himself. He was pretty skilled. Not as great as his brother but still pretty damn good.

 

Keith walked into the parlor to see shiro tapping his foot at the front desk.  
“Keith where were you? Pidge is busy with piercings and i've got like 3 people waiting for tattoo consultations. I can't do this all on my own!”  
“I know i know i'm sorry. I just got up a little late. Do you want me to take the front desk or consultations?”  
“Uhhhhh front desk would be nice. Thanks kid” Shiro ruffled his brother's hair on the way to the back room.

 

Keith finished his shift after 6 long hours of answering phone calls and such with one thing on his mind. Coffee. 

He made his way to his bike riding a few blocks to “space cats cafe”. It was a ridiculous name and keith never bothered to check it out, but he was far too tired to be picky. 

As he made his way to one of the cash registers he heard a familiar voice.

“Hi welcome to space ca-- wait holy shit keith???”  
Keith looked up to a tanned face to see blue eyes staring back at him.  
“Oh hey you work here?”  
“Yea! Where are you coming from i've never seen you here before.”  
“Oh i uh work near here.”  
“Cool cool. Ok so uh what would you like to drink sweetheart?”  
Keith looked up at him once again to see a wide smirk spread across his face.  
“I uhhh i--” keith stuttered “can i get a uh coffee?”  
“Care to elaborate? What kind of coffee ?”  
“Oh just coffee.”  
“Wait like… black coffee??”  
“Yes?”  
“Ok ew but whatever you want.”  
Keith looked for a spot to sit in the dimly lit coffee shop. He settled in at a small two person table setting his head on his arms. Within about 5 minutes he heard his name getting called.  
“One black coffee for keith!” a woman yelled.  
Keith grabbed the coffee thanking the girl. He looked at the cup only to see keeeeeef scrawled in messy handwriting next to a little heart. Keith giggled to himself. Since when had keith giggled? Maybe he’s not what i thought he was. He thought, maybe he's not so bad after all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was super short but whatever. It's gonna be a slowburn so get ready!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry :)


End file.
